A Little Obsessed
by QTR
Summary: Sara and Grissom investigate a homicide in the downtown area of Las Vegas. Things start to get a little strange when they find out that the suspect is obsessed with Sara. Finished. GSR.
1. Obsession

The day was anew. Gil Grissom walked into the break room at the Las Vegas crime lab, and as usual, saw his team all with fresh cups of coffee in their hands waiting for him. "Okay, Catherine and Warrick- 419 in Henderson; Greg, Nick- robbery at LiquorPlus. Sara, you're with me. We've got a 419 downtown," the man said handing everyone their files. Catherine and Warrick headed out the doors, as did Nick and Greg. "Shall we?" Grissom said to Sara as they headed outside and jumped into a Tahoe.

"So, what'd we got?" Sara asked Grissom in the car as they headed to the scene. "Dead woman in front of a guy's house," he told her. "Who's the owner of the house?" she asked him. "Thomas…Jirkenson," he told her turning a corner. "Huh…" she said looking at the picture of the man. "He…looks sort of familiar…" she muttered. "I think I've seen him around town some time…" she said shrugging and putting the picture back.

When Grissom and Sara arrived at the scene, everything seemed to be in order- there was a puddle of blood that used to be surrounding a body, until the coroner had examined it and it had been taken away to the lab. There were markers indicating signs of struggle and blood drops. As Grissom headed into the house, he made tripped over a box in the entryway. He picked up the box with a gloved hand- it was a normal cardboard box, nothing special. But then…he dropped everything in his hands and his jaw dropped as he looked around the house.

Sara was finishing up the perimeter of the house and Grissom was still standing cock-eyed in the entryway of the house. He made his way further through the house, looking at all of the walls and at the scattered papers on the floor. He didn't even notice when Sara walked into the house.

"So, what'd you-" she didn't finish as she realized what was on the walls. There were newspaper articles, videocassette tapes, even photographs- all of her. She backed up a little, almost losing her balance. She looked to the side, and at her horror, there were even things she had thrown away in public garbage cans lain out on the floor. "G-G…. Grissom…" she said looking up at her boss who was just as shocked as she was.

"Sara, I want you out of here now," he told her. "Go tell Brass," he said making a gesture for her to leave. She wasn't moving. "Now," he said firmly and she ran out of the house. She explained the situation to Brass and he had a patrol car drive Sara to the lab. Grissom thought it'd be the safest place- there were people there, and if this guy were really as obsessed with Sara as they could guess, he'd look for her at her apartment.

For the rest of the day, Sara sat in the lab. She wasn't working any cases; she just sat in silence, every now and then changing the sitting position she was in. Grissom finally returned to the lab with evidence bags coming out of his ears. Sara couldn't help but look at the evidence as he passed- they were photographs of her and many other things he had collected. She ran out of the room and got sick in the bathroom.

Catherine walked into the bathroom to find Sara getting sick. "Sara?" she said looking concerned. Sara just got sick again. "I…heard about the case…and…the suspect…is obsessed with you?" she said leaning against the wall. Sara got sick yet again. She walked over to the sink and washed her face. "Sorry, Catherine…" she said wiping the water from her face.

"No, it's okay," she told her. "Where're you going to stay?" Catherine asked her. "I…I guess I'll just go to a hotel," Sara told her. "I should be okay," she reassured her. Catherine forced a smile. "…Sara, you know my cell phone number…listen- if you need anything, just call me," she told her putting a hand on her shoulder and then walking out of the bathroom. Sara sighed as she turned around and got sick again.

Catherine walked into Grissom's office. "Hey, you paged me- what's up?" she asked taking a seat in a chair across from Grissom. "I need you to help me on the case Sara had been working on," he told her. "I already spoke with Warrick- he said he's got everything under control," Grissom told her. "Okay," Catherine said nodding. "So, what do we have so far?" she asked him. He sighed. "Well, the scene was staged- fake blood, but a real body, so I'm thinking…the killer was trying to send us a message," Grissom told her. "How so?" Catherine asked a bit confused.

Grissom held up a picture taken of the victim- young brunette, slender, light-skinned, long legs. Catherine's eyes widened. "…Oh…" she said rubbing her head. "Like the case with-" "Yes," Grissom told her not wanting to be reminded of the case. This was of course, the case with the young woman who had a haunting resemblance to Sara. The thoughts of the case still made him grimace and shiver. Sara walked down the hallway, heading to her car; Grissom and Catherine didn't even notice her.

She walked outside searching around for her keys and she finally found them. She walked over to her car and started to unlock the door. She sighed as the key got stuck in the door and she pulled on it. She finally got it out and went to open her door, when she felt hands grab around her waist and her mouth. With muffled screams, she dropped her keys as she was dragged off.

TBC…


	2. Disappointment

She awoke in a dark room. She felt her arms tied high above her head and her legs were tied tightly in front of her. She heard footsteps approaching her and the lights came on. A figure stood in the doorway- he was a man, maybe about 6'1". He had messy brown hair and bright green eyes. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "H-Hello…" he said nervously.

"…Who are you?" Sara asked, blinking. "My name is Thomas…though you can call me Tom," he said smiling. "…Why did you kidnap me?" Sara asked looking at his eyes. "Because I knew if I didn't do something I would never be able to have you," he said. Sara was freaked out so much she couldn't find words for a reply.

"I brought you some food," he said stepping away and coming back with a plate in his hands. It was a large salad, and he also brought a large bottle of water over to her. Sara didn't want to admit it, but she was hungry. He took a fork and stabbed some of the salad leaves and fed it to her, as if he were feeding a small child. When she was finished, he held the end of the water bottle up to her mouth and let her drink from it.

"Thanks…?" Sara said, not really knowing what to say. "Only the best for you," he said smiling. He looked into her eyes and he moved closer to her. He made a move to kiss her but she turned away and this made him angry. He slapped her hard, leaving the skin on her face red from where his hand had hit her skin. "I'm giving you everything!" he shouted angrily. He slapped her again until she looked up at him, frightened. He quickly knelt down beside her and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

"It has to be the suspect, he's obsessed with her!" he said walking around Sara's car, which had been taped off. Catherine was taking photos and Warrick and Nick were processing the scene. Greg was with Grissom. "Alright, so if it is the suspect, where would he have taken her?" he asked Grissom. "Old crime scene's too obvious…we need more to work with…" he told him. Greg walked off. Grissom turned around to look at the scene. "Sara…" he said with sadness in his voice.

Sara tried to untie the ropes with what little free hand space she had. She struggled to undo the knots- they were tied incredibly tight, and she finally gave up on her arms and tried her legs. She tried to separate her legs but it was to no avail. Tom was watching her from a chair. "You look so cute when you're struggling," he told her. She was sent back a bit by the strange comment. He walked closer to her.

"Come now, don't look sad, you have me," he told her kissing her on the lips until he moved away. "Aren't you happy?" he asked her. "Well…no," she said looking at him. "I'm not," she told him. "I'm NOT!" she said louder. He slapped her again. "Don't say such foolish things or you're going to make me have to hurt you!" he told her, looking into her still frightened eyes. "I'm sorry," she told him, and he changed his expression.

"W-What?" he said. "I'm sorry, baby. I do love you and I am happy," she said smiling. He smiled as he moved in closer to her to kiss her again. "Hey, listen…before we get too personal, could you untie me?" she asked him. He was hesitant, but did as she requested and untied her. He then leaned in for a kiss and pressed his lips against hers and they moved back until Sara's back leaned against the room. She quickly slid her leg under him and tripped him. He fell to the ground and she jumped over him, but he grabbed her ankle, bringing her to the ground. "You lying bitch!" he said punching her across the face. Blood dripped down her nose and lifted her up and threw her into a wall.

Sara winced in pain as she was being thrown from wall to wall. When she couldn't move anymore, he tied her up again, although this time in a grueling position. He leaned in and kissed her, making Sara's eyes widen and making her squeal somewhat. He backed away and left the room.

Grissom walked through the lab eagerly. "Okay, here's what we have so far," Brass said walking by Grissom. "Tom owned an old property given to him when his parents died. He was left with 2.5 million dollars. Can you guess how he spent it?" Grissom shrugged. "He bought a new house, and invested in a new video camera, over one thousand cassettes for it, two new digital cameras and one tripod, and spent extra money on his house to build a dark room," Brass told him. "Can you guess why?" he said looking at Grissom. "Yeah, I can," he said walking out of the lab.

Tom was enraged. He hit Sara across the face again. "Say you love me!" he yelled at her. She couldn't speak, and so he would hit her again. "Say it!" he screamed. She said nothing, again, and he kicked her in the stomach. "Say it, bitch!" he said holding her up in front of him. Her face was bloody and bruised, and she was falling in and out of consciousness. He growled as he hit her again.

"Grissom, keep going, you're almost there," Brass said over the walkie-talkie to Grissom. "Alright," Grissom said. He _would_ find her. He was almost to the address…he just hoped that Sara could hold on until he made it.

In the distance, sirens were heard, and this scared Tom. "Shit!" he said running into the room where he held the captive Sara. He threw her over his shoulder and put her in the backseat of his car before starting it up and backing out of the old building. He sped off, leaving the smell of burnt rubber in the air.

Grissom drove up to the building with his gun drawn, only to find the car gone, with fresh tire treads. "DAMN!" he yelled throwing down his gun. He ran inside and saw a small pool of blood. "Oh my god…" he said leaning down next to it. He then saw a long strand of brown hair on the floor and picked it up with his tweezers. "Sara…"

TBC…


	3. Rescue

When everyone else got to the scene, they all said the same thing- DAMN. They processed the scene, getting samples of the blood, all praying that it wasn't Sara's. They took the loose hairs they found- they were all long brown hairs. "It's looks like there was a struggle," Warrick said taking a picture of some of the disturbed areas. "Well, duh," Catherine said. "Sara's not weak!" she said sighing and walking out of the building. Grissom just watched as she walked out- he knew how she felt.

The whole team was feeling grieved, but they knew the most they could do to help at the moment was to process the scene, and see if they could find any evidence that led them to where the kidnapper had Sara this time. "I'm going back to the lab and taking these samples to DNA," Nick said holding up the hair and blood samples. "We'll be in touch," he said to Grissom before jumping in his Tahoe and driving off. Grissom sighed as he looked at the horizon- the sun had almost set for the day. "God…Sara, where are you?" he said to himself.

Sara was squished between two seats, and the fact that the kidnapper wasn't a very good driver didn't help either. Every now and then he'd bump into things in the road, some of which bumped Sara and would make her yelp. He didn't care- he just kept driving and eventually stopped in what looked like the middle of nowhere. He got out of the car and brushed some dirt off of the ground, revealing a metal latch, which he opened up. He then headed back towards the car.

He opened the back doors and grabbed Sara, dragging her along to the underground hideout. She struggled and tried to get away as best she could, but he had a firm hold on her, and she soon realized she wasn't going anywhere. He carried her inside and set her on the ground. He turned on a light before closing the metal latch. "It's got heating, air conditioning, lighting, and an oxygen supply," he said proudly.

Sara just looked at him. This guy was really determined- he wasn't giving her up without a fight. He stood up with a grin on his face. "And now," he said moving closer to her. "You'll be mine forever," he said kissing her on the lips. She couldn't move away so she had to bear through it. She had a tear run down her face as he finally moved away, and moved further through the underground hideout leaving her alone.

"DAMMIT!" Nick said throwing a binder through the halls of the lab. Catherine heard him yell and ran over to him. She picked up the binder and walked over to him. "Nick?" she said putting the folder on the table in the DNA lab. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "The blood and hairs we found at the scene were a match to Sara!" he said looking at her. "That son of a bitch," Catherine said, her jaw dropping. They walked out of the lab to go back to the crime scene.

Grissom found some old ropes that had been cut and looked at them- there were bloodstains on them. "Bastard…" he said looking at them with his flashlight shining on the stains. "He tied her so tight she bled…" he said bagging the ropes. He sighed as he stood up, suddenly greeted by Catherine and Nick. "DNA?" Grissom asked. "Sara's…" Catherine said sighing. Grissom felt his stomach drop. "…I found blood stained ropes…" he said holding the evidence bag up. "…Let's go have the ropes tested- just to be sure…" he said handing the bag to Nick, trying his hardest to hide his grief.

Tom came back to Sara, who was exhausted. The ropes were like knives cutting into her wrists each time she moved. Tom watched her with amusement as she moved. "You know, you're really turning me on," he said smirking. She stopped when she heard this comment.

"Another address?" Grissom talked to Brass over the phone. "No? Damn!" he said sighing. "Okay, check his properties," Grissom said. "Huh? I'll wait, I don't care," Grissom said over the phone impatiently. He waited as Brass checked. "He owns a strip of land out in the desert," Brass told him. "What; in the middle of nowhere? Where, exactly?" he asked. Brass told him. "Alright, I'm on my way," he told Brass, who said he would meet him there.

Grissom jumped into his SUV and sped off, knowing in his gut that if he didn't hurry, it might be too late when he finally makes it there.

Tom sat by Sara, moving some of the hair out of her face. "You truly are beautiful," he told her. He moved in and kissed her yet again; Sara tried not to gag. He moved in more and kissed her more and more. He tried to scream for help, but her cries just came out in muffled screams.

Grissom was getting closer to the location. "Hang in there, Sara! I'm almost there!"

Tom planted a kiss on the back of her neck, which sent a shiver down her spine. "Stop it," she told him trying to move away. He didn't stop it and he just kept kissing her. She finally elbowed him and that was when he lost it. He hit her brutally across the face as he had done before, but this time with more force- she could tell he wasn't holding back at all on her account. He heard a car in above the ground. Sara looked hopeful, but Tom just grinned. "They'll never find us," he said, crushing all of her hopes. "Because we're underground," he told her.

Grissom drove up- nothing was there! "Damn!" he said stomping his foot on the ground. He heard a muffled scream and he looked around. "Sara?" he said looking to his side and then behind him- no one was in sight.

From under the surface, Sara was trying to let Grissom know where she was, but Tom grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hands. "Shut up!" he said punching her gut. The air was knocked out of her and her entire body went limp. "I am the only one that can have you!" he said loudly, but made sure his voice couldn't be heard from above.

Grissom looked at the ground. He sighed, but then he noticed something- disturbed dirt. Oh god, had he buried her alive? Grissom didn't let his mind ponder the question and started digging away at the dirt. Soon, Brass had shown up, as had all the rest of the team, and they ran to help.

TBC…


	4. So am I, Sara So am I

The team kept digging and digging until a metal latch was visible. They threw it open to find Tom holding the limp Sara in his arms. He held up a gun and pointed it at everyone. "Don't move or I'll blow your brains out!" he said getting on top of the surface, Sara still in his arms. Grissom looked at Sara- her face was badly bruised and blood was dripping from her nose. He made a move.

"Don't!" Tom said pointing the gun at Grissom. Grissom was only concerned about Sara, now. Brass ran behind Tom and as Tom was about to pull the trigger, he fired. Tom fell over, releasing Sara. Sara landed straight in Grissom's arms. "Sara? Sara! Are you okay? Say something!" he said looking at her motionless body.

"Sara…" the tears were forming now. She slowly opened her eyes and when she realized whom it was holding her she wrapped her arms around him, crying. "Grissom, it was horrible," she said, the tears pouring from her eyes. "I know," he said rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "It's okay now; it's over," he said as a tear ran down his face.

Sara was taken to the hospital. Luckily, she only had a few fractures to her nasal bones and some other facial fractures, but the memory of the day was engraved in stone in her mind forever. Grissom went to visit her everyday they would allow it, as did the rest of the team.

When Sara finally returned to the lab, Grissom's smile was a bit bigger everyday he saw her face. "You know, you're going to have to ask her what happened eventually," Brass told him as he headed out the lab. Grissom looked over at Sara and the rest of his team. They were throwing a welcome-back party for Sara, and they were all laughing and smiling. Smiling…that was something Gil Grissom loved to see Sara Sidle do.

Grissom put on his glasses and looked at Brass. "Later, Jim. Later," he said and joined the rest of his team in welcoming Sara back from the hospital. When she saw Grissom come into the break room with the rest of them, her smile grew bigger and she was happy that he was there too. He read her mind. _So am I, Sara; so am I._

The End


End file.
